


Spin on a Whim

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Ross gets caught peeping.





	Spin on a Whim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locusrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusrose/gifts).

> This is a commissioned ficlet! Contact me at j-lyn on tumblr for more information about commissions.

Ross woke up with a start when he heard a muffled cry. He sat up straight in his rolly chair, eyes wide, ears pricked up, but no more sounds came. It might have been a dream, or it might just be someone hanging around late at the office, watching some weird video.

Ross deliberated for a moment. Then wiped the sleep crust from his eyes and the drool from his chin and decided to go exploring.

He wandered around, poking his head into the various rooms. The office had been mostly packed up and the acoustics were all weird now that there was so much empty space. Ross got distracted by the sound of his feet echoing, and then he got distracted by an empty box big enough for him to crawl inside, and then he got distracted thinking about how much fun it would be to get in and pop out when someone walked by. Eventually he remembered what he was looking for and ended up outside a room that was _always_ open, except it wasn’t always open, apparently, because right now it was closed. 

And then the cry came again, from behind that door, and Ross knew at once that it was Dan. A choky little cry, like maybe he was trying to be quiet. And then, on its heels, a moan.

Ross padded closer, already grinning. If Dan was jacking off in there, that would be _fantastic._ Ross would give him hell for _months._

It wasn’t really bad to put an ear to the door, just for a moment. Just to listen. If Dan wanted to be loud, then it was his fault if someone heard. It wasn’t Ross’s fault. He was just making sure Dan was masturbating and not dying. He was being a good friend, really.

What he heard made his eyes go wide.

Dan was moaning soft and sweet, pitched low, over the beat of skin against skin. “Harder,” he pleaded, all breathy and totally fucking hot, like a porn star. “Brian, please…”

“Yeah?” came Brian’s voice, nasally and low. “I can do that.”

The beat sped up, and so did Dan’s moans.

Ross had to clap a hand over his mouth to strangle a sound of pure glee. Brian and Dan were fucking. He knew it, he fucking _knew_ there was something going on between them. Dan was getting it up the ass right here at work, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Ross had ever heard. He put his finger in one ear to better concentrate on the noises coming from the room and closed his eyes, which always made him hear better.

“Oh, oh,” Dan was gasping. “Oh fuck Brian, yes, _yes_, right there, please don’t stop…”

And okay, Ross _had_ to see this. His dick got so hard so fast he practically got dizzy as all the blood rushed south. He couldn’t see jack shit through the crack in the door, so he got down on the floor and tried to peer underneath. That proved just as ineffective, but then he got lucky. Near the bottom of the door, right by the hinge, the door was warped and the crack was just wide enough for Ross to see inside the room.

His vantage point was shitty, but what he could see was _amazing._

Brian had Dan sitting up on the desk, Dan’s long legs held up high on his shoulders. Ross could see Dan’s toes curling and Brian’s pale ass pumping into him steadily. Dan’s hair was bouncing majestically and his face was just totally blissed out, mouth slack and eyes closed. Ross could tell that Brian was good. Ross could almost imagine being in Dan’s position, just taking that nice smooth rhythm, helpless with his legs in the air. 

“Good boy,” Brian said, hips stilling as he held himself deep. “You’re taking it so well.” He leaned in and kissed Dan hard.

Ross’s dick pulsed and he opened his fly to get his hand down there. When he started to jerk off, he lost all focus, and he didn’t see Brian turn, frowning. He didn’t see Brian glance at Dan, whisper something to him, and ease himself out. Ross was too busy thinking about his own dick and Brian’s dick and Danny’s legs and Danny’s ass and Brian calling him a good boy. He was so busy thinking that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming closer until the door opened inward and Ross squawked in surprise as he found himself looking up at Brian.

“What do you think you’re doing, Ross?”

Ross blinked up at him owlishly. Brian had thrown a pair of boxers on, which did nothing to hide his erection. “I’m taking a nap?”

“On the floor. In front of this door. With your hand down your pants.”

“Yeah. That’s how I nap.”

“Ross, get up.”

“I heard Dan making noise,” Ross explained. “I was checking to see if he was hurt. I didn’t know he was moaning because he was getting fucked.”

“I said get up,” Brian snapped, and Ross scrambled to his feet. Brian pushed him into the room and Ross was absolutely not about to resist. The door closed and locked behind him. Ross could barely breathe in his excitement. Dan was a _lot_ of fun to look at naked, and apparently Brian didn’t mind him looking. Dan was blushing, but that just made it more fun.

“I get to join in?” Ross asked eagerly, and then Brian grabbed him unceremoniously by the nape of the neck. “Hey, you’re gonna bruise me!”

“That’s about to be the least of your concerns, you little brat,” Brian said, and then he was grabbing at Ross’s shirt. “Get this off.”

Ross struggled, because he wanted to and not because he wanted to get away, but Brian was strong. Almost scarily strong. He got Ross’s shirt up and over his head, and then Ross’s jeans were coming off, and his underwear too. This was too good. Ross was very glad he’d had that nap and stayed here so late.

“How come you never told me you were so hot?” Ross asked Dan, who had yet to say anything. Dan was looking especially nice right now. Ross decided that he liked the way Dan’s chest got all blotchy and red with embarrassment. Maybe he was embarrassed because he was obviously checking Ross out. Or maybe it was because Ross just caught him getting his ass pounded at the office. “And how long have you and Brian been playing hide the sausage?”

Brian slapped Ross’s bare ass, which made Ross jump and moan delightedly. “Do you have a safe word, Ross?”

“Smegma,” Ross said promptly. Dan giggled, which made Ross proud, and also happy that Dan didn’t seem to be upset by Ross’s voyeurism.

Brian didn’t laugh. He said, “What exactly did you think you were going to accomplish by spying on us?”

“I thought I was going to get to see Dan jerking off. I’m not complaining, though. Watching him get fucked on the desk was pretty good, too. Where else have you done it? Do I get to fuck him? Or are you gonna fuck me? Or can Dan fuck me?”

“Do you want to get fucked, Ross?”

“Yes please!”

“’Please’, that’s very nice. But still, you were spying on us.”

“Then fuck me hard,” Ross offered. “You know, for punishment.”

“No. You haven’t earned that.”

“Finger me, then.” It had been a while since Ross was so keen to get something inside him. Watching Dan enjoy it so much had rekindled something in him. He waggled his hips appealingly and gave Brian a pleading look. 

“You want something in your ass that bad?”

“Yes!”

“Alright,” Brian said, and then he yanked Ross to the desk and pushed him over it. Ross wriggled happily as he heard Brian doing something behind him, but then he yelped as something cool and wet nudged between his cheeks. He held his breath, and Brian pushed it inside him.

Ross yelped again as he stretched wide around the thing. It felt hard, like steel or glass, and it though it wasn’t big, the rigidity made it impossible to ignore. It slipped in to the base and Ross’s hole closed around it snugly. “Brian,” he spluttered. It was nice, but Ross wanted attention, not just penetration. “This wasn’t what I meant.”

“You _did_ ask for it,” Dan said helpfully. 

Ross glared at him. “I thought you were on my side.”

“Why would I be on your side?” Dan was trying to imitate Brian’s indifference, but he was failing. He was looking at Ross, breathing hard, like he liked what he was seeing. It made Ross’s arousal burn a little brighter. 

“Because I’ll suck your dick. Or let you suck mine.”

Brian said, “Shut up, Ross. You wanted to watch, so that’s all you get to do.” 

Brian smacked Ross’s ass one last time, which kind of hurt with the plug in him, and then there was a new sensation - a weird tugging. Ross realized half a beat later that whatever was in his ass was attached to something. It was a hook, not a plug, and it was attached to a rope, which was attached to a collar. The hook part nestled neatly in Ross’s cleft, and Brian fit the collar neatly around Ross’s throat, being careful that he could fit two fingers between the collar and Ross’s skin. Then he tightened the slack, forcing Ross to arch his back. The only way to be comfortable was to stay bent over the desk, watching Dan. 

“Good,” Brian said, watching Ross struggle to get comfortable. He turned his attention back to Dan. “I’m sorry for the interruption, Danny. Where were we?”

“You were fucking him,” Ross offered. 

“Ross, do you need a gag?”

“Only if it’s Dan’s dick,” Ross answered cheerfully. 

Brian took Ross’s underwear from the floor and stuffed it in his mouth. 

“Mmf,” said Ross, frowning. “Mmmf!”

Brian ignored him. He stepped between Dan’s legs and leaned in to kiss his neck. Dan’s eyes closed and he moaned. 

Ross wriggled and whined and pleaded with his eyes, but neither of them so much as looked at him. Brian took his time with Dan, touching him all over, whispering things dirty and sweet into his ears, before he picked up Dan’s legs again and rested them on his shoulders.

“Oh please,” Dan said, and held his breath. It came out with a rush when Brian pushed inside. 

It was the worst kind of tease. Ross could see everything except the actual penetration. Their bodies were in the way. But he was forced to listen and watch their faces, all the spasms of pleasure and the way they gasped and panted. The longer he looked, the more he was certain that Dan was enjoying torturing Ross just as much as Brian was. There was no way he always looked like porn while getting fucked, and no way he was this unaffected by Ross’s presence. Sadistic little bastards.

“You’re so tight,” Brian murmured. “Feels so good, can’t ever get enough of you, Danny. Is it good for you?”

“Always,” Dan breathed back. “Love you, love it when you fuck me, Bri.”

“Mmmmmmf!” Ross cried in protest, wriggling. He wanted so bad to be in the middle of them, maybe fucking Dan while Brian fucked him, getting to experience both sides at once. He wanted Brian to tell him how tight and good his ass was and for Dan to moan about how big Ross was in him. Moving around made the thick steel inside him nudge up against his prostate, and Ross broke out into a sweat.

Dan and Brian proceeded to make fucking at work look romantic. They moaned each other’s names, rocking in sync, Brian stroking Dan’s cock so good as Ross’s ached forlornly, and they took an eternity to finish. Dan moaned more loudly as Brian’s thrusts abruptly stilled, and his cock spurted strings of cum all over his flat belly.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Brian asked when it was over. He was the very image of satisfaction, and so was Dan, with his dopey grin.

Ross was a sweaty, needy, mess. He groaned into the makeshift gag, waiting for Brian to come take it out. Brian took his sweet time with that, too. He kissed Dan, sweet and languid, hands in each other’s hair, and only after they were done did Brian reach over to tug the fabric out of Ross’s mouth. The collar came undone next, and then the anal hook slid smoothly out of his ass. 

Ross moaned at its loss. He straightened up, angling himself so that Brian couldn’t miss his swollen, dripping cock, but Brian didn’t seem to care.

“Clean up this mess.” Brian grabbed a fistful of Ross’s hair and shoved Ross’s face into the sticky mess all over Dan’s stomach. 

Ross couldn’t exactly refuse. He held out his tongue and started lapping up Dan’s cum. It didn’t taste bad. Actually, it was kind of nice. “Do you eat a lot of pineapple?”

“If you can talk, you’re not doing your job,” Brian snapped. 

“I don’t eat red meat,” Dan said, a little weakly as Ross’s tongue dipped into his belly button. He was all fucked-out, dazed and confused, which Ross thought was cute. “You…you like the taste?”

Ross licked up the last drop, and looked up at Dan’s face. “I wouldn’t mind having some more of that, actually. Straight from the source next time. Maybe as dessert. You know, like after a nice dinner where we hang out for a bit.”

“Was that your way of asking me out on a date?” Dan asked incredulously. 

“I dunno. Are you saying yes?”

Dan spluttered and covered his face. “Ross - I - you - we just - okay.”

Brian sighed.

“You can come too,” Ross said generously. “So which one of you wants to get me off?” 

Dan said, “Ross…” warningly, but with a sparkle in his eye.

“What?” Ross asked, all round eyes and innocence.

“You don’t get to cum,” Brian told him. “Not today.”

“How’re you gonna stop me once you leave?”

“You’re leaving with us,” Brian said like it was obvious.

Ross’s breath caught. “You want me to?”

“We both want you to,” Dan said shyly, and to Ross’s surprise, he slid off the desk and came to him for a kiss. 

Ross kissed him back, a little overwhelmed by this unexpected turn. For a moment he even forgot about his stubborn erection. But only for a moment. 

“What happens if I cum anyway?” Ross asked after the kiss, bouncing on his heels.

Dan exchanged a conspiratorial look with Brian. “You’ll have to find out, won’t you?”

Ross could hardly wait.


End file.
